


Yeah We Can make This Work

by JB120



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Out, Pizza, my take on some episodes if they got together on the show, some conflict but like mostly fluff, this is a mess but im posting it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JB120/pseuds/JB120
Summary: Jakes first impression of Ezekiel was that he was a cocky little shit but fuck was he cute. Growing up in the South, his being Pansexual was just another thing he had to hide from the world. But this whole Librarian thing, this was a chance to finally be himself. To help do some good with all that he knows! To subtly check out a very cute Australian guy who is too sarcastic for his own good… just normal stuff.“you are one strange cowboy” the thief saysJacob just thinks “you have no idea” and keeps walking
Relationships: Ezekiel Jones/Jacob "Jake" Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Yeah We Can make This Work

ep 1. & 2

Ezekiel does not like the idea that someone wants him dead. Sure he’s broken the law a couple dozen times but no people ever got hurt. not really. So seeing a man standing over him with a dagger wasn’t exactly his idea of a fun time even that crazy professor did wind up saving him.

The first thing he thinks standing in that elevator is that that cowboy is the hottest man he has ever seen. Ezekiel never had any qualms about liking both sexes. The thief world wasn’t really one to judge but one look at Stone made him think that hitting on him would be a tremendously bad idea. So he gets with the program surveying the library and his new teammates as they figure out who wants them all dead and why.

Jakes first impression of Ezekiel was that he was a cocky little shit but fuck was he cute. Growing up in the South, his being Pansexual was just another thing he had to hide from the world. But this whole Librarian thing, this was a chance to finally be himself. To help do some good with all that he knows! To subtly check out a very cute Australian guy who is too sarcastic for his own good… just normal stuff.

“you are one strange cowboy” the thief says  
Jacob just thinks “you have no idea” and keeps walking

Jake hearing the helicopter explode he has a fleeting moment of panic that something bad has happened to Jones, and thats just stupid cause he’s only known the guy for like a day and they don’t even get along that well. When he sees Jones, Eve and Flynn run back to them he feels that anxiety ease away giving jones a look that he hopes he can’t fully decode. Then they’re running through a german forest with the crown of King Arthur and things get a bit hectic after that.

Jacob Stone pushing Jones against a book shelf should not be the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. And yet here we are. The look he gives Stone must say something along that line because then Stone is leaning forward just a bit hesitant that he’s reading the situation wrong. Ezekiel just can’t have that so he meet Stone the rest of the way and then they’re kissing like their lives depend on it. shy hands suddenly turning bolder feeling defined muscle underneath layers of clothes, that is until a dagger comes flying towards them missing Ezekiels head by about 6 inches. Then they’re back to running for their lives, god ninjas are fast.

Learning that cassandra had been the one to let the Serpent brotherhood into the library felt like a punch to the gut for Stone. He didn’t trust easy and the fact that he had put his trust in this group of people suddenly felt like a very bad idea. Meanwhile he kept getting these side glances from Jones that made I’m feel all tingly and even more confused.

Oregon. They’re in Oregon now. Jesus this day kept getting stranger and stranger. 

After Semi settling in to the Annex, with Eve talking with Flynn, Jacob seeks out Jones who’s looking over some of the weirder nick nacks Jenkins had collected through out the years. 

“hey”  
“hey you doing okay?” Jones says like he really cares  
“honestly man todays been kind of a mindfuck if I’m being honest”  
Jones laughs at that and walks a bit closer  
“yeah I get what you mean on that one, this wasn’t exactly what I had thought up when someone offered me a library job..not that i even planned on excepting it but still.”  
Then there is a lengthy pause where the two just stare at each other searching for something in the other, some hint that they were on the same page even through all the craziness.

“listen… should we talk about that kiss?” Stone says looking anywhere but at him.  
Jones gives a little chuckle at that “yeah probably. I thought it was a pretty spectacular kiss if you ask me.” he says breaking the ice some what.  
Jacob looks up at that, giving him a small but genuine smile “yeah, yeah it was. I wouldn’t mind doing it again. You know once we save the world.. maybe dinner?”  
“only if I get to pick the place”  
“pfft okay you’re on”  
Jones steps closer at that leaning down to press his lips on Jacobs in the softest kiss he’d ever experienced. “cowboy I have a feeling this cold be something pretty special, if your game. But we can start with dinner”  
“…doesn’t that scare you? cause I’m a little freaked that on top of all this “ he gestures wildly around them ” that I met a guy who makes me feel things I really never thought id feel again.” He promptly shuts up realizing he’s shown his hand and revealed way too much about himself and his feelings to this man who’s smile feels like sunshine.

“oh I’m absolutely terrified” Jones says with a slightly off kilter laugh  
“ but I’m not in the habit of giving up on something that I want. And damn do I want you. to get to know you, to see if we have a real shot at something here. i’m not really one for passing up on a good thing, and this could be so good Cowboy.”

the use of that nickname really gives Stone no choice in that in one second he’s singing towards Jones and kissing him with all the passion he can muster. And oh man is Jones matching him in enthusiasm.  
Soon they’re hearing their names being called by Eve and then they’re straightening themselves out, taming wild hairs back into place and looking at each other with a small smiles that promise a lot more of that later, in a way more private setting.

Jacob in a suit will be the death of Ezekiel, this he is sure of. He tells him as much once they’re inside the palace holding champagne flutes trying to look for a secret door. They’re in a semi vacant corner of a large ball room where rich old people are trying to show off their art knowledge to other old rich people. 

“cowboy please tell me that suit is part of our dinner plans cause I think I deserve an award for the restraint I am showing right now. A lesser man would have dragged you into a utility closet and had their wicked way with you by now.”  
Jacob flushes about 3 shades of pink before replying with a very whispered “only if you wear yours too, you’re not the only one trying to act professional right now.”

Ezekiel smiles that smile that says he’s up to no good before taking the cowboy’s hand and walking him to an even darker corner to kiss him senseless before going back to the job at hand. It was gonna be a long night.

So magic is back in the world, the three of them are Librarians in trying and now suddenly living in Oregon and working in the annex trying to stop s crazy British guy and his organization from world domination. Not exactly the direction Ezekiel saw his life going in, but he really can’t complain. Because with his new life he’s managed to find a very nice apartment ( pros of being an international thief is that you rake up quite the fortune) and an even nice …boyfriend?

Jake has been over almost overnight since he’d signed his lease mostly because Ezekiel’s apartment was closer to the Annex but also because he was just a little bit smitten. They had their dinner at this very quant Italian place where he ordered a gigantic pizza and a bottle of wine. they talked for hours and then went back to his place to talk some more. They had such different lives and up brings and yet they both found themselves here in Portland seeing wonders they didn’t even know existed until a few months ago. It was bizarre but their differences just make it all the more fun to get to know each other what the other one valued, what make them tick.

They’d even had a couple movie nights in between running from minotaur, rescuing Santa Claus, and having meetings with dragons. Ezekiels apartment was perfect for movie nights, he had these big fluffy couches and lots of pillows everywhere it always ended with Jake and Zeke sitting as close as they could to each other while eve sat in a big chair with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn, while Casandra would sit on the floor surrounded by pillows talking about whatever movie they were watching’s inaccuracies. Jenkins would reluctantly take the other couch and roll his eyes anytime any of them made a joke but would always be the first one there, bringing with him a new selection of snacks every time. it was nice, comfortable even, almost like a family. 

They hadn’t told the others it being new days at the Library with bigger things going on than their budding romance but they didn’t actively try to hide it either. Jacobs sure Eve figured it out on their second day, and he knows Jenkins knows cause he caught them making out outside the annex one morning. Giving a small snort and then opening the doors like nothing happened at all. Needless to say they made their “no fooling around at the Annex “ rule after that little encounter. 

ep 8

He’d kissed her. fuck. It wasn’t that he meant to it was just that he got caught up in the moment of finding a kindred spirit. Sure she was beautiful but he..fuck he loved Ezekiel and not he’d fucked that all up.  
He had to tell him..and god it was gonna break his heart. Ezekiel was everything to him and he let a moment of weakness ruin the best thing he’s ever had.  
bring out his phone he texted his boyfriend asking if he would come over. Jones sent a curt reply saying “ya. i’ll be there in 20.”  
not good not good. Did he already know? “oh god I’m the worst person ever.” Jake said while trying to get his panicking heart to calm down even though his efforts would be futile.  
there was a knock on the door 30 minutes later and then he heard the sound of it opening. he turning around from where he was just pacing in his living room to see an exhausted Jones wearing a look of sadness and resignation.  
“hey” he said  
“hey..so listen I fucked up. and I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t tell you what happened.”  
Jones stares at him blankly then settles on to his couch with a go on gesture  
“I kissed her. it didn’t mean anything zeke you gotta believe me! but I kissed her and I ruined everything and I’m so sorry. I never wanted anything to hurt you and knowing that i’m the one that did is killing me.. I-im so sorry baby”  
zeke bristles at the term of endearment but is still silent, looking like he’s trying to form words. finally he lands on “was…was I not enough for you? were you just lying when you said you could see a future with us?” tears were welling up in his eyes but he was making a valiant effort to make sure they didn’t fall.

“Zeke I want to be with you until my clock runs out. Nothing about that has changed. this was-this was a gigantic lapse in judgment that if I could take back I would in a heartbeat. “  
“ok.”  
“what?” Stone says cause he’s about to seconds away from breaking down completely  
“I said ok, I get it. You did something dumb, you’re sorry. you won’t ever do it again.”  
“how can you be this understanding?”  
Ezekiel shrugs saying “ listen. am I hurt? hell yes. Is it gonna take me some time to trust you again. 100% . bBut I love you. and I’m not walking away from you just because you’re an idiot.”  
Stone gives a small chuckle at that. Then sobers and says” how can I make this better? How can I prove to you that this will never happen again. You’re it for me baby. full stop. “  
Then he’s being tackled back onto his couch with a big pile of Australian thief in his lap. His face going into the crook of his neck and saying “never do that again. Be there for me when I need you, be honest with me if you feel something isn’t working , and give me time to process this. “  
And just the idea of getting to keep this wonderful amazing man in his life, to be forgiven for his biggest fuckup ever, to get a second chance to make it right has Jacob full on crying at this point. Through some sniffles he says “never again and take all the time you need. I love you so much. I’ll prove it to you every day until I don’t have any more breathe in my lungs.”  
With that Ezekiels pulls back, looks him dead in the eye and gives him small intimate smile. then he leans in kisses his check and say “ I want pizza.”

That shocked a real laugh out of Stone for the first time since this whole mess started.  
“Baby I will get you a whole pizzeria “  
“How about just a large extra cheese extra pep and Sharknado on tv?”  
“I can make that happen. Do you want to change? Are you staying over?”  
“I don’t think so.” Ezekiel’s voice is smaller here when he says “I think thats what I meant when I said I needed time. Maybe no sleepovers for a while. But I do want to hang out for a bit? does that work?”  
and though Jacob’s heart breaks just a little at knowing he’s the one that caused that uncertain look on his face, he will take anything he wants to give him. So he just bends down kisses him lightly on the lips and says “whatever you need baby”.

ep 2.1, 2.2

Stone hasn’t seen Ezekiel in 2 months. sure they’ve talked on the phone and texted when they could but it wasn’t the same. After defeating Dulac the LITs all decided to go their own way for a bit, it sounded like a good idea at the time but now seeing Ezekiel again just a couple feet away from him, he feels a pull he hasn’t felt in a long time. Zeke smiles at him and looks genuinely happy to see him but theres something off about their reunion. Jake keeps trying to get him alone to talk but soon they’re figuring out how to fight a storm in the middle of manhattan and his personal life has to be put on the back burned.  
When he realizes he’s gonna be the one to open the door to the sun room he gets nervous, he’ll never be able to tell Ezekiell he loves him again, never get to hold him in his arms, never get to wake up to his crazy bedhead and adorable grumpiness until he’s had his first cup of coffee.

When Cassie’s telling him that they all work better together he couldn’t agree more, then she’s hugging him and telling him to be careful before going though the door to the weather center. Jones just stares at him for a second before stepping in close enough that they are eye to eye. “Come back to me cowboy okay? we have way too much life to live together for an evil wizard to ruin our plans”  
The kiss is passionate but soft like a promise of whats to come later. An incentive to come back alive.  
Stone just smiles into the kiss and says “baby you have no idea how good that sounds”  
Jones just smiles and turns to go through the door to meet up with Cassandra.

As soon as the gang is all back in the Annex Ezekiel is itching to hug Stone and never let him go but work never stops when you’re a Librarian so the best he can do is corner his kinda-sorta-hopefully still-boyfriend in one of the dark corners of the library and kiss him senseless.” come over tonight? fuck I missed you so much can we please never do that again?”  
Stone wraps his arms around Ezekiel’s waist and says “yes, and yes that time apart was awful I hated every second of it”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too . SO fucking much it’s a bit ridiculous”  
Jones chuckles at that and then says “ ok go back to your nerdy shit, i’ll see you tonight, just the two of us”  
With another quick kiss the thief is gone, and Jacob hasn’t felt this at peace since they all split up.

The end..for now anyways

**Author's Note:**

> This is will most defs be edited more but I wanted to post it and have it stop haunting me in my notes folder.  
> Comments are lovely, you even reading this is lovely. Thanks for still liking this pairing and fandom.  
> second fic i've ever written wow
> 
> lets hope its not a trash fire  
> love always  
> -Jaz


End file.
